False Starts, Happy Endings
by Amarin Rose
Summary: Pairing: Kon–Anita Summary: Anita's sleeping mind unconsciously sends her powers out, searching for the man in her dreams.


**False Starts, Happy Endings**

* * *

The dream always starts the same way: with soft lips pressing against hers in a firm kiss. The road the dream takes from there varies, but it's always along the same familiar theme. And the ending is always a spectacular explosion in her veins.

She knows those lips that kiss hers, those strong, smooth hands that caress her body. She recognizes the blue eyes that fixate on hers, and the voice that whispers hot words in her ear that make her flush all over. She's never touched him like this in real life, but she has him almost every night in her dreams. She's never had sex outside of those dreams, so she doesn't know if the way she feels him inside her is real, but it feels good, so she doesn't care.

Everything feels good, which is why she never bothers to question why, the mornings after those dreams, her body feels…on fire. Tingling, as if those kisses and caresses…and more…actually, physically, happened to her. She feels energized, and invigorated, and **alive**.

She doesn't bother to question it, so one night, at half-past two in the morning, when he comes knocking on her door, waking her from her sound, though not serene, sleep, Anita is surprised, and more than a little annoyed. Despite her monumental crush – more than a crush, if she were to be honest – that doesn't mean she's blind to his faults. And his bad timing is definitely nowhere near the bottom of the list.

Throwing open the door to her room, Anita doesn't glare at Kon, but only because she's schooling her expression into impassivity. She's very mature for her age – they all are, though Bart rarely bothers to act it – but being faced with the object of her desires so soon after waking from a damp dream about him is still off-putting.

As is the almost glazed look in his eyes, and the fact that he isn't wearing anything except a pair of blue boxer shorts. Silk ones, which seem to be tented in the region of…

Anita can't hold back her blush anymore, but hopes the dim lighting will cover it. Fixing her gaze firmly on Kon's, she asks, voice slightly testy, "What?"

Kon shakes his head slightly, hair moving aside to the revealed the glint of gold in his left ear. His eyes clear up slightly, but that only brings the lust in his expression into clearer focus. "I was dreaming, and you…" He pauses for breath, voice thick as he says, "That was you, wasn't it?"

Anita feels like a hammer has hit her in the gut, she's so stunned. The shock is so intense that she doesn't flush bright red; instead, she pales until she's sure she must look more like a ghost than Secret. Her powers usually don't go off unless she's focusing on using them, or…or unless her emotions are running high. She's levitated things before in her sleep; why didn't she think to ward her bedroom at YJ HQ? Especially when the dreams started.

"I…you… Oh, Gods, you **saw** that?" Anita has never understood how someone could feel like they were dying of embarrassment, but the sheer mortification she's feeling means she'll be six feet under any moment now. It's one thing to purposely lay yourself bare before someone, and be shown the same of them in return, but to have an unknowing voyeur to what were, for all intents and purposes, masturbatory fantasies…

She feels almost violated, in a way, though she knows that the fault is no one's but her own, if there even is anyone to blame. Which there isn't.

Kon's grin is slightly rueful, but still with a hint of that cocky leer she finds so arrogantly attractive. "Saw, yeah. But I felt you, too, and…" It's his turn to blush, but his gaze on hers is steady as his says, "You were amazing."

"So were you," Anita blurts out reflexively, and feels her cheeks flame.

Kon's eyes glow with his own internal fire, and he reaches out to her. But Anita has spent too long in denial to let this go on. "It wasn't real," she says, and shies away from his hand, though all she wants to do is let him touch her. Touch her, like he had in her dreams.

Their dreams.

"It's as real as we make it," Kon says, and she finds herself pressed against him; he must have used his TTK to move her. He stares down at her, one hand coming up to tuck a loose curl behind her ear. "I want you, Anita. And that's very real," he adds, punctuating his statement with a slow roll of his hips.

Anita can't hide the soul-deep shudder of arousal that rips through her at those words. And the feel of his hard cock pressed against her belly… She has no idea how far he wants this to go; no idea how far she wants to let it.

But she definitely wants to find out.

"I want you, too," she says, because it's true, and the words have barely left her lips before he's kissing her. And it's warm, and wet, and **hot**, and it feels oh-so-good. Even better than her dreams.

Everything that night does. And when they finally fall asleep, afterward, she doesn't dream. She doesn't need to, anymore. She has the real thing.

* * *

THE END


End file.
